Lonely Friends
by KumiWolf3
Summary: Rated T cause of self harm reference and cause I'm paranoid. Anyway Jack has been alone for so long and he meets someone unexpected. Takes place about 50 years before the movie. A sort of prequel to another story that I'm working on.


_**First story that I've written in awhile so please be nice**_

_**Also this is my first attempt at writing Rise of the Guardians fics.**_

_**So Jack may be out of character just a bit.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC of course**_

_**(Pre-movie about 50 years or so kind of like a prequel to a story that I am working on).**_

__Jack Frost stood on the ice of the lake that he had been born from, ice blue eyes looking up at the moon sadly. His staff lay on the ice beside him; he had his sleeves pulled up to his elbows to reveal pale skin that shined in the moonlight. 250 years he had spent alone, being ignored by the other spirits and sprites; unheard and unseen by mortals. He looked up at the moon who had only ever told him his name and nothing else, all he wanted was some answers yet he got nothing.

In his right hand, he held an icicle shaped like a knife red drops of blood fell from its blade like ice melting from a branch. Cuts both healing and new graced his left arm which he held in view of the Moon hoping that that would show how miserable he truly felt. Yet he still never got the answers that he needed to understand anything about why he was there.

"You know that never really works." came a female voice from behind him.

Jack jumped, dropping the knife of ice to grab his staff as his sleeves slid down his arms hiding away the scars. He turned quickly, ready to defend himself when he noticed a girl standing there beside a frost covered tree, her hands held up. She was very thin, her skin was deathly pale; black hair rested upon her thin shoulders. Black bangs created a curtain to hide her left eye while her right watched him, glowing amethyst in the night.

"Who are you?" Jack asked, lowering his staff some.

"Zila." she answered softly, moving the strap of her quiver into a more comfortable position on her back.

Jack watched her seeing the bow on her back along with the quiver waiting for an attack, "What are you doing here?"

"The same as you, wanting answers that will never be given."

She looked up at the Moon for a moment before looking down at the snow covered ground. Jack watched her, out of all the spirits and sprites, he had met he had thought that none of them were questioning the Moon as well.

"So you're a spirit or sprite as well?" he asked feeling stupid for even asking.

Zila smiled at him taking a small bow, "Spirit of Life and Death at your service. And how that works not even I really know, it just does."

"Wait, wait, wait... Spirit of Life and Death? Like the Grim Reaper?"

Jack lowered his staff and leaned on it, a curious look on his face as Zila laughed like she hadn't in a long time. She gave him a smile shaking her head as she giggled at the thought though she was now the proof behind the myth.

"No, I'm no Grim Reaper." she told him with a laugh. "Still trying to figure out how that came about but I'm guessing to was before my time."

Jack gave her a genuine smile, feeling comfortable around this other spirit though this was only the first time they had met. Usual when he met other spirits they chased him away because of what he does or else they attacked him.

"What's a spirit like you doing out here?" Jack asked curious still.

"Flying by and saw you." Zila answered stepping a little closer. "You aren't the first spirit to..."

She trailed off, rubbing her left arm looking at the snowy ground as the wind blew around them both gently. Jack looked down as well understanding dawning on him; that she was like him in a way with no answers only silence.

"Guess I should get going." Zila finally said stepping onto the ice closer to him raising her hand. "It was nice to meet you, Jack."

"Likewise." Jack said taking her hand. "So I guess I'll see you around."

"Of course, we're friends now I hope."

She smiled as she stepped back into the shadows from where she had come disappearing from view silent as a shadow. Jack smiled, from ear to ear, as he watched her go before taking to the wind to do his job. The Moon watched from above, looking down upon the two lonely spirits who now were friends though their friendship would be tested in time.

_**Alright I hope you like this**_

_**Let me know what you think and if I should keep going with the story that will follow this.**_


End file.
